1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door lock construction, and in particular to a lock adapted to be manually installed on the inside of a protected door preventing unauthorized opening of the protected door. More particularly, the invention relates to a door lock having a plurality of rigid rods which are inserted into holes formed in the door frame and engageable with the swinging door edge to prevent opening of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous styles and types of door locks have been constructed using rigid locking bars or bolts to provide extra security, especially at night, for the residents of a dwelling. Most of these known constructions are permanently mounted on the door and door frame, which imparts a cluttered, unsightly appearance to the door since such a device is usually in addition to the existing door lock.
In most of these locking devices which use retaining bars or bolts, the bolt extends horizontally between the door and frame across the swinging edge of the door. Due to the limited material thickness of the door and door frame, such devices can be broken out if sufficient force is applied to the door. Also, these prior devices are difficult to install in that they require internal drilling of the door as well as of the frame for mounting, such as the usual "deadbolt" type of construction with the corresponding aligned holes being drilled in the frame and door edge. Also, the deadbolt mechanism and latch plate must be bolted or screwed on the door and frame.
It is desirable that some type of locking device be provided which is not a permanent part of the door or frame, which can be easily installed by the user when extra protection is required, such as at night, which is extremely difficult to forcibly break away from the door and door frame, which will not present an unsightly appearance when not in use, which is of a relatively inexpensive construction, and which can be installed with a minimum of labor and expense. My improved door lock construction which is described below and shown in the drawing is believed to satisfy these requirements and provide these advantages.